I Just Won't Do it Anymore
by Emerald-Words
Summary: She was going home for good and leaving him behind. It was not worth the hurt anymore. the future was wher eshe belonged. and that was it. No more fuedal Japan for her.


I Just won't Do it Anymore.

She plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She could see them still, in her minds eyes. He was holding her, kissing her, loving her and she stupidly stood there and watched. She wanted to blame her friends for what was happening to her now but could she really? She chose to love him and he chose to love someone else. She sighed willing the tears to come but all she experienced was a dry sorrow. Her lazy cat wandered into her room and unceremoniously landed on her depressed form. She didn't care. She was not going back. She didn't give a damn about Naraku or the jewel shards or the friends she had grown to love. She snorted thinking she did not sound like herself at all. She loved Sango and Miroku so she decided she go back for one last visit just to say goodbye. Shippo too. She was tired. She was only sixteen. She could only take so much. Sleep consumed her with this last thought.

"Go get her!" Sango yelled at the inconsiderate fool that caused her best friend to leave.

"She left by herself, she can come back by herself." He wouldn't admit that he wanted her to come back. He hated when she left. Especially when it was his fault. Stupid him had run off to Kikyo again. Why couldn't he get the bitch out of his life? He knew she was going at it with Naraku but he always got caught up…

"Inuyasha!"

"Sango shut up! I'm not responsible for her." He got up and bounded off to his favourite tree. He had to pass the well to get there and it took all his will power not to jump down it.

She woke up, rested but sad. She showered slowly and dressed just as slowly. She skipped breakfast much to her mother's distress and went to bid them farewell. She knew she would miss seeing them but it would pass and become a dull ache. She walked excruciatingly slowly to the infamous well and climbed in even more slowly. It took her five minutes to climb down the side of the well because she wished it would take longer. She was soon in the feudal era and slowly climbing out of the well. She came up into the sunlight and came face to face with Kikyo.

"Well, she finally makes her appearance. You never could refuse running back to that sick puppy." Kikyo said.

Kagome sighed as she calmly climbed out the well and came up tot face Kikyo. She was standing so close she could smell the deathly aroma that she tried to mask. "I'm wondering if I should kill you."

"Like you could."

"Don't you know all I have to do is call for my soul? I only kept you alive for his sake. Now that I'm leaving permanently, I really don't give a damn what he feels about me killing you."

A look of shock skittered across Kikyo's face. "My, my, how we have changed."

"Changed? No. Grown up. Yes. And I have you two to thank for that. I've grown more in a year here than in all my previous fifteen years. But now, I'd like my life back. And you're the first to know. Let's see how you do without me as your life line." Skepticism flashed on Kikyo's face.

"Sweet little Kagome? I don't think so." Kagome had had it with her looking down at her as if she was a means to an end. Without much thinking, she raised her fist and sent it flying at the irritatingly perfect face of the dead priestess. Satisfaction flowed through her as Kikyo held her bruised face and stared at her. Kagome decided she wanted to do it again and since Kikyo didn't expect this one anymore than she did the first, she took it in the nose. She fell.

"I suggest you find lover boy and say your farewells. When I leave I 'm taking everything I ever brought here with me that includes what little breath you have left. And don't think little friend Naraku can help you." Kagome walked off leaving a stunned Kikyo still on the ground and an even more shocked hanyou lurking in the shadows.

He was relaxing-or trying to- in his favourite tree when he picked up her scent. He was excited that she had finally come back. He immediately ran to get her. Things always went better if he was there to meet her. As soon a she took the first step he also picked up Kikyo's scent. _Kikyo? What are you doing with Kagome?_

When he got there, what he saw shocked him. Kagome's fist backed up and then connected wit Kikyo's face. His mouth fell open and stayed that way. It got even wider when she hit her again. He was rooted to the spot. Kagome had never been the violent type, not even when she was giving him all those "sit" commands. He knew he deserved them. She walked off leaving Kikyo on the ground.

Suddenly, Kikyo was standing before him showing the beginnings of a two bruises. "How could you stand there and let her hit me?"

"Come off it. You can defend yourself against a human can't you?" He scoffed.

Kikyo's eyes widened. Inuyasha had never berated her like that before. He folded his hands and ran towards Kagome.

"Hey guys." Kagome said entering the village to see her friends talking idly. She did not see Inuyasha and she sighed with relief. She didn't need him there right then.

"Kagome, you're back!" Shippo said excitedly.

"Yeah." She said knowing how this was going to end. She decided to let them be happy a few seconds more. They walked to a shaded area and talked a little before Kagome decided it was time. "Guys, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Sango asked concerned.

"I've come to a decision." She said softly.

"About what?" Sango said.

"Inuyasha."

"And?"

"Well, you know I love you guys, right?" They all nodded. "Good and I know you guys love me." They also agreed with this. "Well, I can't do this anymore." They seemd to understand but Sango still had to ask.

"You mean-"

"This is my last day here. I only came back to say goodbye." She hung her head. She heard when Shippo ran off crying and her heart broke. She would seek him out before she left.

"But-" Sango said.

"Please, try to understand. I thought I could do this but it hurts. I'm only sixteen. I need to have a normal life. I can't keep doing this push and pull thing with Inuyasha." She sighed. "I love you guys, even Inuyasha but I die a little every time he chooses _her_ over me. I'm gonna go home. You guys can come visit if you like. But I can't come here."

"But how can we-"

Kagome held up the claw that she had been given by Inuyasha's father only a few weeks before. "At least there's someone in the family that gives a damn about me, right?" She laughed.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked. He was the only one in the group that knew Inuyasha better than Kagome. He knew that Inuyasha loved Kagome deeply. "He does-"

"Don't say it. I don't give a damn what he feels for me." She said forcefully. Miroku was sufficiently silenced. "He loves me when it's convenient. I have someone back how who loves me no matter what. I'll learn to love him. Now if you two will excuse me, I need to find Shippo." She got up and headed to Shippo's hiding spot.

"I guess I screwed up." Inuyasha said stepping out of the shadows surprising Miroku and Sango.

"Inuyasha!" they both said. "How long-" they also said together.

"Heard everything. Guess she didn't plan on saying goodbye to me."

"Do you blame her?" Sango asked angrily.

"No. Which is why I'm not going to stop her." Before he ran off he said. "Don't ell her I was here okay?" he disappeared.

"Shippo?" Kagome said touching the kitsune.

"Go away!" he yelled and tried to run away but Kagome grabbed his tail.

"Don't be like this Shippo." Kagome said. "I tried. I tired to put up with it for you guys, especially for you but I can't do it anymore."

"You're leaving me. I hate you."

"Well, I love you." She said hugging him. She knew he was just angry. She kissed his forehead. "Just so you know, you can come visit anytime you like."

"Really?" he sniffled. Kagome nodded. "Okay." He said sensing it was the best he was gonna get. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Shippo." She put him down and decided it was time to bite the bullet. She walked back to Sango and Miroku.

"Did he come yet?" They didn't answer and that was enough answer for her. "Which way?" They pointed on the general direction of the forest. "He makes everything so difficult." The muttered to herself. She decided to gather up her things before she went to find him. She made sure to leave something for all of them before taking her bike and riding out to where she knew he'd be.

He wanted to cry. But he wouldn't. She was leaving and there was no way around it. It was his fault and he knew it. Once she left, he'd leave the others too. He couldn't stay with them with her leaving hanging over his head. He'd even stop looking for the jewel shards. What was the point if Kagome wasn't there? He'd never get to feel her legs wrap around him as they ran off on some unknown adventure. He'd never hear her yelling at him again. It would all just be empty without her. He sighed and leaned back into the trunk of the tree. He closed his eyes and pictured her smiling face. HE though the even smelled her glorious scent that he so often told her he hated.

"Inuyasha?"

He was hearing things now.

"Inuyasha?" the voice said more forcefully. He opened his eyes.

"Kagome?"

"Did you think I was going to leave without saying goodbye?" she sighed when he nodded. "Still the idiot." She shook her head.

"You don't have to pity me." She watched as his ears flattened on his head and then the resulting blush.

"Are you kidding?" she laughed. "You hurt me but I'm as stupid as you are. I still love you." She shrugged when he looked at her.

"So why don't you stay?" he pleaded and blushed when he heard the desperation in his voice.

"If I stay you'll just run after her again because then, I wouldn't have the heart to kill her." She said simply. Inuyasha already knew of Kagome's wish to be rid of Kikyo.

"You're going to take back your-" she nodded. "Please stay." He tried one last time. She surprised him by kissing him on the lips and he responded immediately. How could he not. Even he knew this was goodbye. When she pulled back she was holding back tears. She stood up and was running off when she remembered something. He was standing now and she turned back. She reached for the subjugation necklace that he wore and tried to take it off.

"Don't." he said.

"But-"

"You can't take very thing with you." He said.

"But-"

"No." He growled. She understood. Hadn't kept the necklace that he bought her? She fingered it now. She was still holding onto the necklace with her other hand. He used this opportunity to steal one more kiss.

"No-" she said before he covered her lips with his. He poured all his love into this kiss and Kagome couldn't help but cry. She wanted to avoid this but she could never go halfway with her hanyou. When he pulled back he was also crying.

"Go before I decide I won't let you." He growled against her lips.

"I'm sorry." She kissed him one last time then went home.

--------------------Ten Years Later

She still thought of them. Especially him. She saw them now and then. But not him. The last time was to celebrate Kohaku's return and Naraku's death. Apparently, Inuyasha had killed him making it easy for them to get the shards and Kohaku. Kohaku was able to survive without the shard after all. They gave Kagome the shard to protect in her time. Then they were gone. She hadn't asked about him.

Ten years and she still couldn't move on and marry Hojo. He gave up and married Eri. It was best and they were happy. She was the maid of honor.

She hadn't told them. How could she? She was still in shock. She stared out the window and wondered if he would ever come searching for her.

"Mommy!" her daughter said as she rushed in. "School was great."

"Hey hun. That's good to hear."

"I met this man and he gave me ice-cream-"

"What? I told you not to speak with strangers."

"I know but-"

"No buts little girl. DO you know how dangerous that is?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'd die if anything happened to you." She hugged her daughter.

"I'm sorry mommy." She hugged her back. "I'm hungry."

"Okay. Dinner's in the oven." She got u and fed her angel.

It was nine o' clock when Hinata went to sleep. She rolled her shoulders as she cleaned up and hummed that song that _he_ had taught her. How she missed him. But it was not meant to be. She was on her way up the stairs when the door bell rang.

"Who is it?" No answer. "Well, since you can't answer, you can come back tomorrow."

"Kagome?" her heart stopped. It was not possible. He was not outside her door knocking.

"Come on, I just want to see you." She yanked the door open.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly. She missed him but she couldn't let him know that.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Well, at least have the courtesy to answer one question for me?"

"What question is that?" she said suspicious.

"Did you ever plan on telling me that I was father?" he said simply.

"No." she said.

"Okay." He turned to leave and she knew that if he left she would die.

"Wait! Please don't go." He looked at her over his shoulder. "Please." She stepped back to show he could come in.

"Okay." He said. Once he was seated she spoke.

"How long have you known?"

"A few hours. I was coming here when I saw her and I knew."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She said.

"Does she know who I am or even my name?"

"She knows what you look like in human form. It was the only picture I had with me."

"I'm gonna go now." He said.

"Do you really want to?" she said.

"I have no right to disrupt your life. Or hers. I'm going home."

"Okay." He started to leave. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Please, please don't leave me again." She cried now.

"Kagome. I'd only hurt you-"

"I don't care, just please-" she hugged him and he fought for his sanity as he felt her pressed up against him. Ten years had not dulled her effect on him or how he flet about her.

"I ca-"

"Inuyasha-" she looked at him and he knew he could never leave her again.

"I love you." He hugged her. "If you ever try to leave me like that again, I'll kill you." He kissed her just as sleepy feet came down the stairs.

"Mommy? I had a nightmare." She stopped when she saw her mother in the arms of stranger.

"Hey you." He said calmly.

"Its you." She said happily. "Mommy, this is the man."

"You bought her ice-cream."

"I knew how you loved the cold things so I guessed she got it from you."

"Come here sweetie." Kagome said. "I'd like you to meet your-your father." The little girl looked at the man and shook her head.

"My daddy has black hair."

"Well yes sweetie but you see-"

"Mommy, you gave me the picture. See?" she held up the picture that she never went anywhere without.

"I know sweetie. But-"

"Let me." Inuyasha said. "Remember how I told you your daddy was special today?" she nodded. "This is what I meant. On a special night he looks just like this picture. Other times, he looks like this." He said gesturing to his silver hair and dog ears. "You understand."

"Prove it."

"She is just as stubborn as you Kagome." He said smiling. He took out the necklace from under his haori and showed her. Hinata's eyes widened in shock and joy. It was the same necklace in the picture. "Aren't you glad you didn't take it now?"

"Yeah." Kagome said.

"You're really my daddy." Hinata said. She was about to hug him then stopped and got that look Kagome always got when she was not sure something. "Are you gonna leave us again?"

"Not if your mommy says I can stay." They both looked at Kagome and she nodded. Hinata threw herself into Inuyasha's arms.

"I'm glad you came." She said as they sat under _the_ tree that night. "I'm sorry I left."

"No, its good that you did. It forced me to grow up. Even gave me and Sesshomaru to work out our problems."

"Really?" he nodded. "Wow."

"I'm just glad I can hold you again. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
